


【PWP】更衣室的照顾

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mob！小猪, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 曼联的球迷看了新闻，决定多照顾照顾巴斯蒂。
Relationships: OMC/Bastian Scheweinsteiger
Kudos: 4





	【PWP】更衣室的照顾

不知道从什么时候起，走进更衣室也需要他鼓足了勇气。  
巴斯蒂要面对的太多了，一出现就尴尬的氛围，教练组的无视和冷淡，清空的柜子，不允许跟随训练……  
红色怎么会让巴斯蒂如此心痛，他仍然完成所有的指令和训练，但那种疲惫即使在数个小时后仍然存在。  
然后还有这个。  
巴斯蒂带着水汽回到更衣室，他看到那几个人等在那里，心沉了下去。巴斯蒂深呼吸几下，无视他们，走到自己的柜子前，随便收拾一下背包就拉上了拉链。  
他们拦住了巴斯蒂。  
那只手挡在他与门之间的位置上，眼神挑衅。或许是太过紧张，巴斯蒂猛地一推，听见对方痛呼的声音。  
这很快演变成了一场打架，皮肉之间的闷敦声，愤怒的粗口，他们扑上来制住巴斯蒂的手脚，有一拳重击在他的腹部。  
巴斯蒂眼前发黑，鼻子里一股热流难以呼吸，他听见滴答的声音，还有下身与地板赤裸的接触。  
“操，这个小荡妇还当着自己是什么高贵人呢，一个下放到预备队的婊子，是不是教练都看过他松的都不能上场了？”，他们死死的压着巴斯蒂，脱掉了他的裤子，肆无忌惮地说。  
巴斯蒂昏头涨脑，咬紧了牙齿，没关系，他可以应对的，他可以。  
这是这其中最需要勇气面对的，巴斯蒂来到了这里，压力、成绩和他特殊的身份，都成为了攻击的地方，那些人一次又一次地压着他，要给这个婊子、荡妇、玩烂的贱人一点颜色瞧瞧。  
进入一直以来都是痛苦的，或许是巴斯蒂已经忘了温柔的性爱是什么样的，他的脚踝生疼，腹部的疼痛转为温和，却仍然牵制着他的力气，巴斯蒂低着头被按趴在地上，无法反抗。  
对方简单扩张之后就插了进来，身体像是被劈开一样紧致干涩，带给对方舒爽的感觉，“太饥渴了吧？你的前队友可是让我们好好照顾你呢”。  
这种肆意抹黑的羞辱已经不能让巴斯蒂有所反应，他大口呼吸着放松身体，祈祷抽疼的后穴不要撕裂，那些火辣辣的抽插完全没有带来一丝的快感，膝盖在地板上努力固定摇晃的胯骨，皮肉发红，关节不适。  
脖子后方的手离开了，巴斯蒂听见头顶粗喘的换气，他口音浓重，“待会先让我来……妈的这臭婊子的屁股摇的真带劲……”  
他们都没有戴套，球员们都有固定的身体检查，巴斯蒂浑身僵硬地感受被射进体内的精液，颤抖着闭上了眼睛。  
他是在抽出的瞬间动作的，竭力驱使麻木的腿脚往后猛踢，惨痛的人发出暴躁的粗口，巴斯蒂爬起来跌跌撞撞地跑向门口，他几乎以为希望在眼前，但下一秒左手传来的拉扯一下扯住了巴斯蒂  
——眼前天旋地转。  
从门口被甩到了地上，那一刻身体和精神上的打击让他喘不过气，“啪！”的一声，巴斯蒂狠狠地挨了一巴掌，脸颊红肿起来，他偏过头看不清眼前的人，手腕到左侧的身体都疼的不行  
巴斯蒂缓过一口气的时候，躺在更衣室的桌子上，手腕被牢牢地抓紧，双腿往上拉伸到大腿内侧筋肉感到疼痛的程度，灯光照着他的下半身，赤裸裸地暴露给所有人看。  
“真他妈犯贱是不是？学不会挨操？你在拜仁可不是这样的，啊？他们都怎么操你？那个后卫，对吧，那么高壮，都没把你搞松吗？”  
巴斯蒂仰起头被男人喋喋不休地插入，他无法反抗，绷紧了身体挣扎，从喉咙里发出愤怒的低吼，他受不了有人这么侮辱拜仁。  
“操，真紧，太爽了……”，男人用力拍打巴斯蒂的屁股，皮肤迅速染上充血的红色和肌肉对疼痛的应激反应，都带来更多的感受。他的力气被耗尽，口中的呼吸变得急促，巴斯蒂的眼睛被灯光晃出水润的重影，手指抓紧了桌边，不甘地沉浸在快感之中。  
再一次被射进精液，巴斯蒂只是微微皱着眉，从鼻子里呜咽地发出软弱的呻吟，身体轻轻一颤。  
抓紧他手腕的人皮肤棕黑，看起来最强壮，松开的时候巴斯蒂觉得就连手指都微微酥麻，双腿的拉筋一阵阵酸痛，血液流进末端的血管里，恢复着感知。  
巴斯蒂甚至没有精力去顾及他的进入，总归都是那样的动作，哪怕那根性器大到令人害怕的程度，撑得德国人梗胀难受，摩擦过穴肉带来一阵颤抖，巴斯蒂也仅仅是哼了两声，一动不动，似乎就像是一具尸体。  
“看，他对你不屑一顾呢”，第一个人说。  
太过于简单的挑衅，巴斯蒂紧紧地咬住嘴唇忍耐着呻吟，在心底默默翻了个白眼，快感的神经被反复蹂躏，关节却隐有不适，他的眼睫颤抖，快感之下的理智只希望这些人赶紧离开，好检查一下自己的脚腕和膝盖。  
黑色皮肤的男人笑了一下，“哦，是吗？”，巴斯蒂惊慌地叫出了声，一根手指挤进了窄紧的后穴，弯曲着抠挖松弛肌肉。  
“不……不！……求你了……不要……”，巴斯蒂难以置信，他害怕极了，这会受伤的，如此屈辱，如此难堪。  
“那你就好好配合”，对方拍了拍巴斯蒂的脸颊，笑着回应，他的阴茎确实是大，每一下进出都能强势的击中最敏感的地方，巴斯蒂张开嘴，无法控制的呻吟充满了房间，似乎昭示着他被干的有多爽。  
第一个人兴致勃勃，他还嫌扩张的速度不够快，叫上第二个人，一起伸出手在巴斯蒂的胸前和性器上挑逗，大大刺激了他。  
高潮在过度紧张下来临，巴斯蒂的眼神失去了焦距，眼角挤出泪水，浑身皮肤发红，在男人的手掌里射出来，高壮的黑人有耐心地磨蹭内里，给他的高潮过程更增添了难忍的颤抖，快感太过极致，精液比以往都多。  
“放松，吃多点牛奶，不然怎么能喂饱小宝贝呢”，随后是男人大笑的声音。  
巴斯蒂被夹在中间，身体直立起来，另一个人慢慢对准了微松的穴口，把他往下放，虚软的身体无法抵抗重力和两个人的力气，这位前拜仁球员，如今的曼联球员眼泪流个不停，声音又哑又颤，“不、啊……求你了……”  
巴斯蒂差点以为自己要死了，他浑身虚汗，呼吸困难，两根性器在身体里挤得满满当当，他们一前一后地抽插起来，巴斯蒂难以自持地发出哀鸣，眼泪滚滚而流，“呃……不、啊……啊啊……”，恐惧和快感一起袭来，身体和头脑都无法承受，太可怕了，身体没有休息的时候，敏感的腺体被不停地刺激，撑开到几乎漏风的感觉。  
巴斯蒂的求饶只是更让他们感到快意，这个德国球员的屈服甘美无比，最后一个人把阴茎塞进了他的口腔里，竭力呼吸空气的通道被堵住，略微缺氧的感觉让灵魂都漂出，眼前轻微地发黑，肌肉绷紧又松弛。  
“这主意真是太棒了，看小婊子都开心哭了，下次要表现好点”。他们收获身体和精神上无与伦比的满足，留下被精液、眼泪和汗水浇灌透了的巴斯蒂，红肿的痕迹遍布全身。  
巴斯蒂静静躺着，然后无言地撑起来走到柜子那拿出毛巾，他需要再洗一个澡，然后回……回房子里休息。  
即使是走到浴室的距离，巴斯蒂也会觉得疲惫。他拧开水龙头，带走表面的一切。


End file.
